Valentine's Day
by You're The Doctor Harry
Summary: Newt proposed to Minho back on Christmas Eve, so what happens when they spend their first Valentine's Day together engaged? Certainly not what Minho planned! Continuation of chapter 2 in the 12 Days of Minewt.
(A/N: I had a cold and really just wanted some cuddly Minewt, but I couldn't find very much so I decided, why not write some myself? So yeah, the cold gave me this idea XD. This takes place on Valentine's day after Figgy Pudding in 12 Days of Minewt, so they are engaged and it is their first Valentine's day after Newt proposed, and I hope you like it! And yes, I know Valentine's Day was 2 weeks ago, but I'm posting it now.)

 _Warning: there are mentions of vomit in this so if that makes you squeamish skip over those parts._

ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE DASHNERS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS LAPTOP WHERE I CAN PLAY WITH HIS CHARACTERS

/

Newt had proposed to Minho exactly 52 days ago on Christmas Eve, meaning that it was Valentine's Day. They were planning to have their wedding in a few months, but they weren't sure just when yet and were taking it slow. Minho had planned to take Newt out to a fancy Valentine's Day dinner and then spend some quality time together. It was easy for them now to pull things off like this now that they were sharing an apartment. However, sometimes things don't turn out the way you expect them to.

On the morning of February 14, Minho woke up to his phone blaring telling him it was time to get up for work. He looked across the bed and saw that Newt still hadn't woken up, even though the alarm was blaring "Stay Awake" by All Time Low. He reached over to his bedside table and turned the loud music off. He glanced across the bed again and saw Newt, still peacefully in dreams. _That's strange,_ he thought. _Newt's usually up before my alarm goes off._ It was true. Newt was such a stickler about not being late and had never slept through an alarm since they had moved in together in early December right before they got engaged.

Minho leaned across the bed and started kissing Newt's jaw to wake him up. "Come on Newt, it's time to wake up," he murmured softly in his fiancee's ear, and then continued to kiss Newt's jaw. He didn't notice that Newt's skin was a little warmer than usual. Newt awoke to Minho's sweet kisses along his jaw and a terrible spinning in his stomach and head. He groaned, and Minho thought it was just because he was tired and didn't want to wake up. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said, looking into Newt's stunning blue eyes. Suddenly, Newt's eyes bugged and he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom that connected to their bedroom, where he proceeded to empty his stomach into the toilet. "Gross," he muttered. When he was sure there couldn't be anything more inside of him, he heard Minho knocking on the door and asking, "He honey, are you ok?"

Newt was about to answer that yes, he was fine, but instead he puked into the toilet again. "No," he managed to groan out. "Can I come in?" Minho asked. "Yeah," he managed to spit out between heaves. Minho saw Newt hunched over the toilet with vomit on his chin and his expression softened. He came over and started rubbing Newt's feverish back. "No, don't touch me, I don't want to get you sick," Newt muttered weakly. "Newt, I don't care. I'm going to be your husband, it's my job to take care of you," Minho responded. Newt's shoulders slumped, having no argument. He fell into Minho's arms and felt them wrap around him. "I'm going to run you a bath and then take your temperature, then I'll call Alby and let him know that you're sick and won't be going to does that sound?" Minho asked. Newt nodded. "I'll stay home and take care of you," he said, kissing Newt's cheek.

He lead Newt back to bed while he went to find their thermometer. After looking for a while, he realized that he had never bought a thermometer after moving out of his parent's house and he didn't remember Newt having one when they moved in together. Neither of them were very health conscious. He quickly ran to the convenient store at the end of their street and bought a thermometer for Newt. When he got back to the apartment, he called, "Newt, sweetheart? You alive?" and got a groan in response. He got back to the bedroom and took Newt's temperature. "101oF, there's no way you're going to work today. I'll call Alby," he told his fiancee. Newt nodded. To make him feel a little better, he kissed Newt's forehead before going to run him a bath.

Once the bathtub was filled up with cold water, Minho called to Newt. After helping Newt into the bathroom, he helped him undress. "Sure this is exactly how you pictured the first time stripping me, huh?" Newt asked, causing Minho to laugh. "Shuck, that's freezing," he whispered as he lowered himself into the bath. "I'm sorry, we just need to get your fever down," Minho said, stroking Newt's bare back. After a few minutes, he left to get some warm pajamas for Newt and throw the dirty ones in the wash.

When he came back up to check on Newt, he saw him half asleep and shivering in the bathtub. Maybe the cold water wasn't such a good idea after all. He put an arm around Newt and told him that he would take his temperature again. When the thermometer beeped saying it was ready, Newt's temperature was 100oF. "It went down a bit, so you can get out now if you want," Minho whispered in Newt's ear. Newt nodded, and Minho helped him climb out of the bath and put clean, warm pajamas on. He tucked Newt into their warm bed and kissed his warm cheek before turning the lights off and going down the hall to the kitchen to call Alby.

"Hey Alby," Minho said into the phone. "Hey, Minho, what's up? Where's Newt?" Alby asked. "Yeah, he woke up with a fever this morning, so he won't be at work today." Minho said. "Okay, That's fine, I hope he recovers quickly!" Alby responded before hanging up. Minho sighed. It was much easier for Newt to call in sick, since his boss was actually nice. He picked up his phone again to call Nick, his boss. He typed in the phone number and hit call. As soon as he did, he heard Nick's voice saying, "Minho, where are you? You're late and we need you!" Minho sighed again. "Yeah, Nick, about that, I won't be at work today. Newt woke up sick this morning, so I'm staying home to take care of him." Minho could practically feel Nick rolling his eyes through the phone. Nick was more of a person to devote his whole life to work and not worry about silly things like love. When the couple announced their engagement, Nick's response was to not let it take over Minho's whole life and to not forget about work. "Fine," Nick huffed. "But I still want everything to be in by next Monday, so if you have to work from home, do it," he said and hung up.

Minho huffed as he was hung up on. Nick had never been an easy boss to deal with. He didn't understand what it was like to love someone and not have your life revolve around your job. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and looked down to see what it was, expecting Nick to have dropped some big project on his head. Instead, it was a text from Newt, saying, _Come back in here the bed is way too big and lonely,_ which made Minho smile. _Coming,_ he sent back, and went back into their bedroom.

As he pushed the door open to their honey colored room, he saw Newt lying in the bed with a soft smile on his face and his blonde hair draped over a pillow. His face was more flushed than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes, but Minho still thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He sat down on the bed and pulled Newt's head into his lap and began stroking his hair. Newt's arms wrapped around his stomach and he kissed Minho's abs. "I called Alby, you're not going anywhere today. And I managed to convince Nick to let me take the day off. He's pretty ticked at me though since it's Valentine's Day and everyone is already taking the night off to go out." Minho whispered into Newt's ear and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry that we had to spoil the dinner plans you had for tonight," Newt whispered, his voice raspy from this shucking illness. "It's ok, we can go some other time. It's not your fault you got sick," Minho responded, cradling Newt more in his arms. He knew Newt was prone to blaming himself for things that were completely out of his control, so he made sure that Newt knew that it was all ok. Slowly, in Minho's arms, Newt fell back asleep.

After watching Newt sleep in a non creepy way, Minho wandered down the hall into the living room. He saw the scorch mark on the floor from when he had accidentally set the house on fire back in December, a few days before they got engaged. The landlord still hadn't found out, and the couple was still trying to figure out a way to tell him. He decided that since Newt would probably be asleep for a while, he would get some work done since Nick was being a pain in the ass.

A few hours after eating lunch of leftover pizza he found in the fridge, he heard vomiting sounds coming from their bathroom. He grumbled since he had always been a bit squeamish around vomit, but he put up with it for Newt's sake, since he knew it was probably a lot worse for Newt. A few moments later, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and then Newt appeared, wrapped in a blanket. "Hey baby, you alive?" Minho asked him. Newt shrugged and sat down on the couch next to his fiancee and kissed him on the lips. It was slow but passionate, and Minho never wanted to let go. Eventually, Newt pulled away and said, "Sorry, I'm sure that couldn't have tasted very good," Minho pulled away and kissed the top of his head. "That's ok, you can't help it. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day. I know it didn't go exactly how we planned it, but we can reschedule it to another time," Minho continued whispering things like this while stroking up and down Newt's back. "I love you. So much. For the wedding, I was thinking we could do a spring one, or something like that. I love you." Without warning, Newt pushed off Minho's lap. "Min, I'm gonna puke," he said. "Sorry, I'm too sappy," Minho responded. "No Min, I'm literally gonna puke," he almost yelled while gagging. Minho's mouth formed an "o" shape and he sprinted to the kitchen to get a bucket.

When he got back, he realized he was a couple seconds too late. Newt had puked on the floor, funnily enough, right next to the burn mark. Another lovely stain to try to explain to the landlord. "Well, uh, here's a bucket," Minho muttered. "It's a little late now, Min," Newt responded sarcastically. "Another thing to explain to the landlord," Minho said, pointing at the burn mark next to the puddle of Newt's vomit. Newt laughed slightly.

A few hours later, everything was cleaned up and they were cuddled on the couch together watching an episode of Merlin. "You know Min, Arthur and Merlin really should get together," Newt mumbled into Minho's shoulder. "Yeah they should, they would look like us. I have dark hair like Merlin, and you're blonde like Arthur," Minho mumbled back, kissing the top of Newt's head. "Oh please, if either of us is like Arthur, then it's you, since you're full of it. I'm like Merlin," Newt shot back. Minho huffed. The episode ended, and they went to bed.

The next morning, Newt woke up to Minho's alarm and felt much better. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Minho standing in the doorway to their bathroom looking a bit paler than usual. "You owe me a bazillion kisses. I'm sick now," he said, and Newt couldn't help but giggle. "Better get started then," He mumbled, cupping Minho's face.

(Love it? Hate it? Let me know!)


End file.
